Ryu Megami
by secretlovers
Summary: FemNaru, Kyuubi is sealed in her, her mother abandons her and the village hates her desgised as a boy with a powerful ancient bloodline how will fate play out? adopted from Shawis Relzair
1. Chapter 1

**Ryu Megami**

"blah blah blah": _normal talking _

"**Blah Blah Blah"**: _Kyuubi and jutsu_

"Blah Blah Blah": _Bloodline form_

_**Prologue:**_ Sealing and hatred

The room was filled with soft infant cry as a large breasted blond with a purplish gem and cinnamon brown eyes looked down adoringly at the young blond baby. Thinking of the day that changed so many lives and left the child alone and hated for something she could do nothing about.

_Flashback:_

_The Kyuubi had just been sealed into the infant causing the death of its father in order to protect the villagers praying, and wishing as her life swept away, that the child be seen as a hero. _

"_I am sorry I can't be there for you, but your mother still will" were the last words from the dying blond leader's mouth._

_The large breasted woman walks over to a young woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes speaking softly._

"_Kushina I have bad news ..." pausing a moment to collect her words as sadness crept over her. _

"_Kushina, Minato is dead, he died sealing away the kyuubi .... into your child." The woman's emerald eyes gazed down at the blond infant the happiness that once shone brightly into her amazing emerald orbs left in an instant; leaving her eyes filled with a cold hatred. Burning with anger at the though of the... the.. __**thing**__ she was currently holding in her arms._

"_Tsunade can I have a few moments along with… 'the baby' to collect my thoughts." The blond woman missing the soft hatred in her tone as well as her slight hesitance to call her infant a baby, walks out heading to her office to give them time._

_Tsunade sat there staring at her desk trying not to loose her cool and cry at the loose of the good, powerful and honorable man that led the village. Silently praying for him to have happiness in the afterlife. Her silent prayers were suddenly interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. she shot up running to the room horror filling her realizing it was Kushina and the babe's room. Tsunade didn't even take time to open the door, fearing for the mother and child within the room using a chakra enhanced punch she rips the door off the hinges sending it flying. What she saw made the horror she felt earlier turn to disgust and she knew she would be forever haunted as the scene before her burned its way into her mind. There before her was a bloody, face down child, upon closer inspection, she realized it was the child as to whom the fox demon was sealed within. Quickly looking toward the perpetrator she gasped seeing Kushina with a blood drenched piece of glass in her had screaming 'demon' or 'murderer' at the infant. _

"_Kushina what the hell are you doing to your baby!" Spat the blond medic looking into the hate filled and inraged bordering on insane eyes of the other woman. _

"_MY BABY?! MY BABY?!, my baby died with my husband all that left is a demon that has taken over her body, and for that ill make this beast suffer before I kill it!" screamed out the red head before she walked out of the room as she passes Tsunade _

"_Fear not, I will come back later and kill it slowly so that my husband and child can rest in peace in the after life". Tsunade not bothering to watch the wretched woman leave, ran to the child side and healing its wounds; leaving only a scar stretching from shoulder blade to shoulder blade that read 'Warui Akuma'._

_Later that day the Sandaime Hokage stood before his people, having just told them everything that happened, and about the child in his arms, only to have them scream and demanded its death. Sighing he turned back into his office seeing his two remaining students looking at him unhappy with the villagers. _

"_Well, that went well" joked a white spiky haired man known as Jiraiya, earning him a hard punch in the head from the blond medic._

"_Now what sensei how do we deal with this, I mean the whole village hates her even the mother wants her dead and I can imagine what the villagers would do to a little girl they hate, and to make matter worse, she doesn't even have a name." The medic said taking the child from the old man. _

"_Jiraiya I need you to help me put on a genjutsu seal on her to hide her gender, we will also hide who her parents and tenant are till she is old enough. As far as the name she does have one her father told me a week before she was born what it is ..."_

_End Flashback:_

The blond started to cry softly her cinnamon eyes turning red and blood shot as she spoke to the now disguised baby "I am so sorry you have to have to deal with this it will be a hard life kid, but for now Namikaze Kasumi will be known as ...."

TBC

**Yeah, I hope you guys like the slight changes I made to the story. And I will post a new chap on my other fic, project perfection during the summer. The only reason why i/m posting this fic before hand is because it's already gotten a head start from me adopting it so I just need to make a few modifications before posting.**

**Anyway, please review what you think of this so far. Is there a spelling error or grammatical error, tell me, because I am absolutely horrible at that kind of stuff and usually don't see it till I reread the post in fan fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **Pain and demons

"**October 10th 5 years later"**

As the people of Kanoha cheer and celebrate the 'death' of the Kyuubi, a young boy runs for his life as he is chased by an angry mob of villagers and ninjas. The boy normally dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with sun kissed spiky blond hair, Innocent ocean blue eyes, and three lines that run along each side of his face making them looking like whiskers. Tonight his trademark jumpsuit is shredded and coated with mud, sweat and blood, lots of blood. His left eye swollen shut, he is gripping his right shoulder as the arm hangs dead at his side his run more like a fast limp as he hobbles on what seems to be a broken leg. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto the village outcast, demon, or monster hated by a majority of the village for something he holds inside him.

The 5 year old muscles finally giving out on his broken leg he collapses into the mud, he tries with all his might on the remainder of his strength, to crawl refusing to give in and await his inevitable death. Within moments the angry mob catches up to him, shouting insults of 'demon, murderer, and monster' he is kicked punched spat on and stabbed with beer bottles, knives and kunai. After what seems like an eternity of pain, he goes limp, blacking out with shallow death like breathe, the mob smiled and cheered joyously at the death of the demon. A few of the men in the mob waited till the majority dispersed before urinating on the young 'corpse' and leaving laughing at how the 'demon' deserved it and how it will go to hell'.

Hours had passed Naruto slowly opening his eyes as her struggled to get up off the ground because of his rapid healing his leg was just strong enough to support some of his weight keeping most on the good leg he started to hobble slowly toward the woods to hide out.

"Now you will die for what you did to my sensei you demon" whispered a dark figure perched in a tree the inu mask barely noticeable in the shadows that surround him. The figure starts to go through hand seal "**OX, RABBIT, MONKEY**" as he completes the seals, lightning like chakra forms in his hand and the air is filled with a loud high pitch noise causing Naruto to freeze in place fear returning to his face. The figure jumps into the air moving in a blur. All Naruto could remember was the stray piece of metal heading towards his throat, slicing it messily before the inu mask clad figure reached out and slammed the blade of lightning into the blonde's back making it rip out through his chest

"Burn in hell you demon" was whispered with a venomous tone into his ear. To the boy time passed slowly as he looked at the blade sticking from his chest his breath shallow as he struggles with one usable lung.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the boy loudly as golden chakra erupted from him, the figure's mask shattering under the power to show a half masked man with gravity defying silver hair and forehead protector covering his right eye his left visible one widened at the sight of the powerful chakra that surrounds him.

The body starts to change slowly under the outfit, shrinking turning more petite more feminine, the blond hair growing lengthening down to his ankles, and blue eyes narrowing. As darkness enters his vision he starts to see another figure exiting the forest encased in a golden chakra as well.

He sight gone as he slips into the darkness of death he hears "**Ryu Rasengan **(1)" and the blood curtailing scream of his attacker.

"mmmm where am I? ... Oh that's right I guess I am dead." said the blond as he looked around the dark sewer like surroundings.

"heh, guess this is hell maybe they were right, I was a demon." The child muttered as he made his way deeper following the path before him. He made his way to what looked like a cage with a colossal ball of red fur inside, the fur moves to reveal two massive glowing red slited eyes.

"**I see you have come to me my jailer**" spoke the massive creature in a deep spine tingling voice.

"Who are you is this hell?" retorted the young child. Chuckling the creature moved into the light a little more revealing what seems to be a massive fox like creature

"**No, no kit this is your mind and I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune or least thats what the humans called me, my name though is Minori **(means truth)" the creature spoke causing the child the back in fear.

"Y-you are the one who attacked the village years, but I thought you were killed by the Yondaime Hokage" he whispered in a frightened and weak voice as his wide eyes focused on it before fainting making the beast sigh.

Stirring to life again the child sat up

"**I see you are up kit, please listen to me and do not be afraid I will not harm you I promise**" Minori said is a calm caring voice making the child nod to him that he understood.

"**I will explain everything to you while you heal so we have plenty of time. Yes I am afraid I did attack this village 5 years ago today, but I never wanted to I was forced by a man who had a powerful doujutsu called Rinnegan he used 6 bodies and one of them used a powerful genjutsu on me I blacked out then woke up here, everything else is a blur. I know I attacked but none of the details of it but because of me you have be hated all you life even attacked and abandoned by your own mother and for that I am so sorry she was the one who carved that into your back.**" at this point Midori started to cry it's eyes filled with regret. The child looking at him walked up fearlessly through the bars of the cage and hugged the muzzle of the giant demon fox

"I forgive you it was not your fault and everyone is just blind if they think you are evil or I am. It saddens me to know my mother hates me but at least I know I a not alone, you're here and you're my friend .at least I hope you are" the child spoke with the fear gone the voice is now softer and more feminine The beast purred into the hug affectionately

"**Yes kit I will be your friend you will never be alone you will always have me, and you will have another a great hero has returned from the dead and he will protect, teach and love you. No though I will tell you what happened to you if you notice you look different then what you are used to.**" Looking into the low coat of water beneath him he sees his reflection going wide eyed again he looks back at the fox tilting his head questioningly.

"**Yes kit that is you and it was not my doing I say your memories and it seems you are actually a girl but I will go no deeper into who you really are I feel the Hokages would be able to give a better answer then myself. I will let you know that you turned back to your true self you see you are a descendant of the Ryu Kami **(2) **he saw your life as you awakened your bloodline and decided to aid you as best he could. You see, you hold in you divine dragon blood, it is that blood that allows you to use that golden dragon chakra. Ryu Kami helped you by turning in a favor with the Shimigami ,to return someone to life to help you he will tell you who he is and he will be there to teach you to use your new power.**

**However, I do have terrible news for you. That stray piece of metal that cut your throat ripped out your voice box. You'll never be able to speak again. Yet I will give you the ability of telepathy, meaning you can read minds, speak to people through their minds and control minds, as you get older you will find more uses for that ability but for now it is your only way to communicate with others without being able to speak. You don't need to practice, for you will know how to do it automatically. Now rest kit so you may wake up soon I will speak to you again as soon as I can I promise**" the demon finished as she (A.N. I will refer to her as a she now that she knows the truth) laid down in the soft tails cuddling up in them as they folded over her comforting her sleeping form.

_Outside the mind scape_

The tall blond figure carried her through the village toward the tower as the golden light surrounding her slowly healed her wounds. The man entered the tower, anger filled eyes focused on the older man before him.

"How could you let this happen Sarubori I trusted you!" the man screamed at the old man who sat there silent pale eyes focused as if he saw a ghost....

TBC

Ryu Rasengan : Dragon Rasengan

Ryu Kami : Dragon god


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:** Heroes Bloodlines and Meetings

The tall blond figure carried her through the village toward the tower as the golden light surrounding her slowly healed her wounds. The man entered the tower anger filled eyes focused on the older man before him

"How could you let this happen Sarubori I trusted you!" the man screamed at the old man who sat there silent, pale eyes focused as if he saw a ghost.

"Is that you Minato? How are you alive?" The old man stumbled out fearfully as he saw the bloody girl in his arms, her glow fading as the wounds on her healed away with out even a scar remaining.

"I was sent back when we saw what this fucking village was doing to my daughter, all I needed was enough energy to draw me back, and when my so called student rammed his "**Chidori**" into her, her bloodline awakened and I was pulled back here by her cries. I saw everything! I watched as my wife mutilated her own daughter, how you my sensei and Tsunade hide her in a powerful genjutsu to protect her instead of taking her in and protecting her. While you I can understand you can't do it, Jiraiya was her fucking godfather I trusted him and he abandoned her. I watched as for 5 years as the village I trusted, humiliated, abused and tried to kill my daughter!" The man raged on the voice starting to stir the young child from her slumber.

Moaning softly, tired blue eyes opened and gazed at the man holding her and then the old Hokage screaming in fear, or at least trying to scream in fear, no a sound came in her silent cry, as she tries to pull away.

"Wait, wait I wont hurt you Kasumi-chan I promise clam down" spoke the man in a soft protective trustworthy voice, making the girl calm.

_umm who are you and who is Kasumi? (this will be what it looks like when kasumi uses her telepathy to talk to people. When people are thinking it will be like #this#_

when her voiced flowed into their heads the jumped, thinking that an enemy was inside the room with them before the recognized the melodic voice, turning to the little girl, they stared at her in pure awe and shock..

"how did you do that?" asked Sarutobi in wonderment.

_When I was attacked, a stray piece of metal flew towards my throat and slashed out my voice box. I can never speak to anyone directly every again. However, Minori-kun gave me the ability of telepathy, making it that I can read minds, control minds, and send messages or thoughts into others minds. _

The two Hokages glances at each other while the girl regained her senses making them both smile a little. Sandaime stood up "well you are, Naruto never really existed, your real name is Namikaze Kasumi and this is ..." the tall blond cut him off.

"I am Namikaze Minato your father I am also known as Yondaime Hokage the man who sealed the Kyuubi in you." He started to cry softly.

"Please forgive me I never wanted you to suffer, I meant for you to be seen as a hero and thought your mother would be here to watch you, not abandon you and hurt you as she did, I am so sorry but I will be here, and to never leave you again I promise" his tears hitting her chest running down her belly as she hugs him.

_Otou-san I forgive you _

She smiled up again him

_Just promise you and I will be a family I so wished for._ Minato smiled the looked at her questioningly

"Who is Minori?" the blonde giggled

_Minori is the Kyuubi he told me what happened and why he attacked the village, he said it was some guy with the rinnegan or something used something on him to make him_ the men stood in awe not knowing.

"Kasumi-chan tomorrow you and I will leave the village for a few years so we can train your new powers, before that I need to explain it. You see you have a bloodline passed down for ages called the Kami no Ryu it allows us a few things: 1. it allows us to use dragon chakra to utilize dragon jutsus. 2. We can transform into dragons in this form we are faster and stronger then humans can ever hope to be and extremely difficult to hurt. 3. while in dragon form we can control all 10 elements earth, wind, fire, water, lightning, ice, wood, lava, light and dark. But to master all 10 will take a long, long time and very hard work in 10 years you might be able to master 2 or 3 elements depending on the elemental path you follow"

The girl looking at him listening wandering what he meant by elemental path noticing the look he smiles to her.

"let me explain, say you decide you want earth and water elements to master first, after you master them wood will come easily. The most difficult are light and dark elements, you understand?" she nods slowly to him.

"OK Kasumi, I have some business to attend to, so please get some rest on the couch while the Sandaime and I take care of it ok?" she nods again slowly climbing on the couch and closing her eyes. Sandaime snaps as and 2 ANBU appear one with a cat mask and one with a snake mask enters.

"Neko, Hebi I want you to guard her with your lives anyone other then myself or Yondaime tries to enter, kill them without hesitation understand?" both nod and vanish as he calls his secretary

"Call an emergency council meeting now!" she nods and leaves as the two vanish in a swirl of leaves.

_In the counsel chambers_

The clan heads, elder and civil counsel pile in to their places, once settled two figures walk through the door leaving all gapping at one. "Yo-yon-yondaime-sama?" asked Hyuuga Hiashi as he and many others fight not to faint.

"Yes it is me Hyuuga-san, I asked for this meeting to be called and Sandaime-sama agreed, I wish to discus a few things with you all. Yes I am back to life I was returned to help my daughter Namikaze Kasumi raise her and train her in you blood line Kami no Ryu" The Yondaime began to explain how the bloodline works the counsel members having budging eyes at the power this clan contained and how it would benefit Konoha. Hiashi decided to ask something

"Why have we never seen your daughter in the village I mean if we had seen her one of us would have taken her in and protected her?" sighing to him self Sandaime looked at him

"Well after her mother attacked her and threatened to kill her, I and the Sannin hid her in a powerful genjutsu that even you and the Uchiha couldn't even see through, she went by the name Uzumaki Naruto for ye..." Sadaime answered quickly before getting cut off by protests.

"Surely that demon couldn't truly be the honorable daughter and heiress to the Namikaze clan?" cried out a pink haired civilian counsel member. Powerful golden chakra roared from the yondaime as his killing intent flooded the room, it was inhuman the ninja counsel was sweating the civilians couldn't even breath as he spoke

"She is my daughter and she is to take my place as clan leader at 18, she is not a demon nor will or has ever been taken over by the demon. Namikazes have dragon chakra is holds back demon chakra that, is why I choose her to be its vessel. I already killed one person today to protect her, I will kill you all if need be." Pulling back his KI they sat silent looking down, stunned with knowing that the bloodline can do this.

"Now as of today Uzumaki Naruto is dead, he died by at the hand of Hatake Kakashi before I killed him. Tomorrow I will take her from the village and train her in dragon jutsus and how to use her blood line for the next 10 years, when I return I will retake my place as Hokage, are there any objections to this?" His gaze boring into each person piercing their souls daring them to even think about objecting.

"good then its settled Uzumaki is dead and my daughter and I will return in 10 years" he turn walking from the room silently as the counsel sat stunned one of the elder finally speaking "Well I think we fucked up a little he is pissed" they all nodding in agreement ...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:** Homecoming Companions and Graduations

**October 11th, 10 years later**

Three figures make their way to toward the gates of Konoha, the one in front the tallest of the three has long, wild, spiky sun kissed blond hair, eyes so blue they rival the ocean, he was wearing a standard jonnin outfit with a white battle cloak with red flames along the bottom.

The next, a long haired androgynous looking person, with blood red hair reaching to middle of their back blood red slitted eyes, he wore a long fire red kimono they had along each cheek three lines that seemed to resemble whiskers.

The last person shortest of the three is a very petite girl, she has long sun kissed blond hair that is tied into pigtails on each side of her head with red ribbons, ocean blue eyes that shined with wisdom and intelligence, with a slight cold edge in the sun light, rapped around her neck was a blue scarf that fluttered in the wind behind her, she was wearing a short red battle kimono that ended just below her thighs and exposes the top of her cleavage with a blue obi, underneath it can be seen a fish net suit, red stringed sandals that rap up her calf tied off just below her knees, her nails are shaped like claws pained red the same color as her toe nails(okay, I'm not really good at describing this but I have a pic of it on my profile). Wrapped contently around her neck, was a black mamba, it lazily flicked its tongue out as it gazed at the village in distaste.

The chunnins at the gate half asleep and barely noticed the three, catching them at the very last moment before entering the village stood silently in shock at the tall blond. As they stood speechless they three just passed by without question heading directly toward the tower.

The aging hokage sat at his desk glaring at the 'evil' creatures before him

"damn paper work I swear I blink and it grows .... Minato get back here and retake this job, I am to old for it." As he looked up sensing 3 chakra signatures to see the three before him in front is Minato smiling at him he looked to the blond girl behind him and recognized her as Kasumi but something off he noticed her whisker marks gone then looking over at the red head questioningly.

"So you are back finally. Now who is this with you?" The old man asked walking around his desk never looking away from the stranger with them feeling something familiar with him. Kasumi smiling slightly before speaking in a soft heavenly tone

_This is Minori-kun Ojii-sama you know _

The old man blinked remembering why the name was familiar before it clicked making him grow wide eyed and backed away slowly.

"Ky-ky-kyuubi? How is he out I thought ...erm. Well nice to meet you then Minori-san" bowing a little also remembering that the demon never meant to attack the village.

"So I guess Kasumi-chan will be attending the gennin exams? Are you ready for it?" the said girl nods before her father speaks up.

"one issue old man, you see due to some issues with me coming back to life and then the extraction of Minori-kun neither of use can use human chakra only dragon. So she can't do human jutsus, so she might need to display some low level dragon jutsus to pass, if that is ok?" The old man nods walking over to his desk and starts to write some stuff down before placing his seal on the paper and walks over handing it to Kasumi.

"Take this to the academy room 301, and give it to a man names Umino Iruka tomorrow. And I think next week we can announce you retaking your place as Hokage, and I for one can not wait to go back into retirement. So not please go home get some rest Kasumi-chan I need to speak to you Tou-san and Minori-san about something."

After the ex container leaves he turns to the two men

"So Minori-san what is your plan, I can not let you be a gennin." The demon smiles a little sadly

"well I was thinking I could be the guard of the Namikaze clan, as a way to repay Kasumi-chan for all the years of suffering she endured for me being inside her." The old hokage nodded in understanding then turned to Minato

"And maybe you can explain why she and you can not use human chakra? I mean I knew you could use that and dragon chakra before you died." Nodding the blond replies

" Well you see when I died, my human side stayed dead and in Kasumi it died when removing Minori from her, what it did is turn her human chakra into dragon, adding to it so we are not weakened but Kasumi and I are now full blooded dragons. This comes with some great benefits, eternal youth being one, and rapid healing making use nearly impossible to kill, only a clean decapitation will kill us, and if we are decapitated, if we can put our head back on before a 30 minute time limit, it will stick itself back together"

the older blonde told him after sensing for anyone listening in. The old man blinked at the information silently cursing Minato a little inside at the thought of being young forever as he looked at his liver spotted wrinkly hands as the two left.

The nest morning dressed in her usual outfit she walked into the academy and headed to the third floor looking for room 301. She knocked loudly on the door only to have a tall tan man with tan skin, a scar going across his nose and a high pony tail answer. She handed him the letter letting him read it

"Namikaze-san, welcome, and I understand and we will work with the side effects of your kekkei genkai" He said softly as he lead her into the classroom

"Class we have a new student joining us for the exams, she has been away for special training to use her kekkai gankai, this is Namikaze Kasumi, please introduce yourself and tell use a little about yourself, you likes dislikes hobbies and dreams."

She nods and steps out in front of the class bowing

_I am Namikaze Kasumi. This is my partner in crime, Kovu._

At that declaration the black mamba poked its head out from its resting spot under her large blue scarf. It seemed to smirk when it saw everyone flinch away from it in fright. He flicked out his tongue and bared his fangs with a menacing hiss, causing some girls to shriek and faint, if you looked closely at the snake, you would swear that it was shaking with uncontrollable laughter as it silently tucked itself back under her scarf.

_My likes are training, ramen, Tou-san, and Minori-kun. My dislikes are arrogant people, Ignorant people who hate someone for something beyond their control and a curtain woman.._

Thinking this with a sneer that made the scars on her back ache, she noticed everyone jump up from shock and smirked slightly. It never gets old when she communicates with someone new.

_My hobbies are training and creating new jutsus for my bloodline. My dream for the future is to pay someone back and make them regret what they did and protect my precious people_

(no she will not be an avenger )

" OK class we will now began the test, it will be in five sections the first being written then it will be target, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu." He started handing out the test before saying

"hajimaru". Kasumi looks over her test finding it easy she answers it in a few minutes before handing it in with a perfect score making her first place in written. They then file out for target after waiting for her turn. Kasumi stand regally and pulls out ten kunai, she doesn't even glance at the target as she begins to walk to the end of the line as soon as the metal left her grip. Everyone stared in shock as every single kunai went straight and hit the bull's eye dead on, they didn't even see her through them to begin with! This of course made her, once again rank number, as will and earning a sneer from a boy with onyx eyes and duck-ass hair whom just came in second to her. Kasumi walks over to Hinata asking her who the rude boy was

"U-Uchiha S-Sasuke""I see now I understand that clan is always so arrogant guess he is mad I beat him huh?" Hinata nods to her slowly with a disapproving look on her face as she looks at him.

"OK for Taijustu you will need to spar my assistant Mizuki-sensei you have last least 3 minutes or be able to hit him one time to pass scores are based on the time you take to hit him." As the go up most of the girls in the class room fail only 3 pass before Kasumi tries one blond girl and a pink haired girl both just barely getting by and Hinata who is able to hit him at the last minute.

"OK next up Namikaze Kasumi" The scar faced chunnin called making her stand up facing Mizuki before taking an unknown stance both teachers with a questioning look.

"Kasumi-san what style is that" Iruka asks her, never seeing this taijutsu before.

"This is my clan's style it's called **Ryu Tsume **(1)" she answered making both nod and Iruka call out

"Hajimaru!" As soon as that word left his lips, Kasumi vanished from the sight of the other gennin. the chunnin teachers weren't able to follow her speed but barely as she slams her elbow into Mizuki, sending him tumbling and finishing in less then 1 minute. Needless to say she once again came in first place, again with Uchiha in second making him glare at the blond girl.

They stayed outside as they sat around for the ninjutsu test each student coming up and performing the 3 academy jutsus with not much difference between them.

_#What the hell only two of them is even really useful, I mean standard __**Bunshin no jutsu**__ is no good in comba what-so-ever#_ thought Kasumi as she watched them all go. She was the last one called up as she strolled to the middle of the room.

"OK Kasumi-san I need you to just do three jutsus since you need to use different ones then the others try to keep them close if you can." She nods and starts to do a few unknown hand signs and thinking

**Dragon skill: manipulation!**

she then seemed to grow two more heads and stretches as 2 more of her comes from her body making 3 solid Kasumi's. She holds it for a few minutes, allowing everyone to look at her in wonderment and jealousy as the teachers inspected her work and were flabbergasted to find that her clones were solid, living breathing and thinking beings before she dispelled them, both duplicates turning into golden dust and blowing away in the wind.

She goes through a few more hand signs and thinks

"**Dragon skill: hidden shell**" her body starts to expand and stretch making her look like Iruka. She holds it and lets Iruka come over and poker to realize she actually became him then turned back. Lastly she didn't even need hand signs for the last jutsu, having mastered it completely.

"**Dragon skill: scale armor**"

A shiny coating covered her body

_throw a kunai at me please _

blinking with a slight flinch due to not being use to the thought of someone evading his mind he hesitantly throws the kunai, only to have it making a ping sound bouncing off her, she then releases it making the coating vanish. The three jutsus making the class and teachers gap at them never seeing anything like them in her life.

The last test the genjutsu test was easy as she dispelled it in a few moments.

"OK calls congratulations on everyone still here as you are now gennin of Konoha. Now the ranking on the test 1st place Namikaze Kasumi, 2nd Uchiha Sasuke making Sasuke our rookie of the year and Kasumi Kunoichi of the year congrats to you both. Alright everyone that's it in the morning we will be announcing teams." They all filled out as Kasumi was dragging the shy Hinata to her clan compound.

**That's it for now. Now I have come to a conclusion. The pairing will be kasumi/haku/Neji. Because those two being with femnaru are so rare and I think they could both be good for her.**

TBC


	5. bittersweet news

I have Bittersweet news. I, from now on, will never (unless I have too) post another fic or update another chapter on fanfictions, mediaminer or any of those other websites. However, I will be updating them, continuing them, and even creating new stories. If you wish to know the website that all my work will be on then simply leave me a message and I will answer.


	6. to save the troublw ill just tell you

i will be updating at my new website www. forgotten-moon . web . com though not with so many spaces. i will be known as both forgotten-moon and secretlovers. please become a member!


	7. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
